A front fender is provided above the front wheel of a two-wheeled motor vehicle, being formed in an arc shape so as to cover the front wheel. This front fender is made attachable from under a bottom bridge provided to a front fork. In addition, this front fork and a mounting surface of the bottom bridge are formed on the same level, and the front fender is attached to the bottom bridge with fastener members such as bolts inserted through a plurality of mounting holes formed in the mounting surface (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2500984).
Moreover, the front fender is integrally formed of synthetic resin. Accordingly, in order to secure the supporting rigidity at a mounting portion of the front fender to be attached to the bottom bridge, the dimension of the mounting surface of the front fender as long as possible in a width direction. Moreover, in order to secure the rigidity of the entire front fender, the entire shape of the front fender is enlarged to suit the dimension thereof in this width direction.
The front fender only has the function of preventing mud from splashing. However, an enlargement of the dimension of the front fender in the width direction requires the outer shape of the front fender to be made larger than necessary. As a result, this requirement narrows the range of the design and layout of the front fender.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a fender supporting structure of a two-wheeled motor vehicle that is capable of securing the rigidity of a mounting portion of a front fender and the rigidity of the entire front fender, without enlarging the outer shape of the front fender more than necessary.